<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>训魔（中） by icecellarmeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464392">训魔（中）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow'>icecellarmeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, sp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>魔尊攻✘道长受   受拍攻！受拍攻！受拍攻！重要的事情说三遍！<br/>设定看上一篇，手黑，打的贼拉狠！慎入！！！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>训魔（中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>魔尊攻✘道长受   受拍攻！受拍攻！受拍攻！重要的事情说三遍！<br/>设定看上一篇，手黑，打的贼拉狠！慎入！！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>苍默坐在坚硬的座椅上，几乎要用眼神把堂下正在叨叨絮絮讲话的老臣戳出一个窟窿来。<br/>他已经懒得计较自己到底坐了多久了，只觉得整个屁股由最开始被压迫的疼痛已经逐渐变成了麻木，柳凌风换了一身魔族侍卫的装束，蒙着脸站在他身旁，所以苍默自然也不敢偷懒站起来哪怕一小会儿。<br/>苍默表面上端得稳重，其实冷汗早就湿透了衣襟。那剑鞘打在身上留下的印子实在是威力巨大，他无心去听堂下的人叽里呱啦讲些什么，只心里想着等此件事了他一定要把当日替他造这把剑鞘的工匠抓起来好好责罚一顿。<br/>终于，在苍默几乎听都要眼冒金星的时候，那位胡子花白的老人说完了他的长篇大论。他还没来得及庆祝，一旁另一位早就站立着的中年男人又上前两步走了出来。<br/>见鬼！魔界的大臣实在是太多了，是时候找个机会多杀几个了！苍默觉得自己好不容易维持了几个时辰的良好的涵养就要绷不住了，又碍于柳凌风在不敢直接说什么以后再议之类的话， 只能不动如山的坐着。<br/>“禀魔尊，前些日子您吩咐的让属下点好兵将，随时准备围困太行山，属下觉得还是有些……”<br/>“我！”苍默本来叨叨絮絮被念出的困意顿时全无，他猛地起身打断堂下说话的人，惊出一身冷汗，欲盖弥彰地道:“我什么时候吩咐过了？我是让你点好兵将，好好操练，等日后我去拜会太行山首座大人时，才能选出一队不至于丢了脸面的兵将随行！”<br/>那堂下之人愣了一下，似乎是没明白苍默为何出尔反尔，有些疑惑的问道:“可魔尊不是说……”<br/>“我说什么了？”苍默悄悄朝柳凌风那边看了一眼，心里恨不得把堂下的人拖出去剐上千百遍。<br/>“我看你是人老了记性也不好了，需要本尊准许你卸甲归田吗？”<br/>“呃……”那名大臣一愣，还没来得及反驳自己才入仕不久，就又听见苍默道:“你还有事吗？没事就赶紧退下。”<br/>本来是为了告诉魔尊，他认为随意带兵围困太行山实在是不妥，可不知怎么的就稀里糊涂的成了自己记错了，那位大臣心里一阵疑惑，但此刻却也只能恭恭敬敬的行了一礼，退下了。<br/>苍默长长地舒了一口气，颇有些心虚的朝侧边望去，柳凌风站在那里，全身被黑色的衣服笼罩着，看不出情绪。<br/>身旁还有其他侍卫在，苍默只得干瘪瘪地吩咐道:“先回寝……回……回书房吧……”<br/>想要蒙混过关的念头被道长一个眼刀及时的扼杀在了摇篮里，苍默匆忙的改了口，心里暗叫一声糟糕。<br/>苍默的书房挨着处理政务的大殿，距离很近，走了不到几步便到了，他屏退了左右，瞧着一言不发开始摘下脸上装束的柳凌风有些不安的开口喊道:“道长～”<br/>“去叫人把先前的那位大臣请回来。”柳凌风摘了脸上的面罩，顺理成章的坐在了苍默书桌前的椅子上。<br/>“道长～”苍默伸手就想像以前一样去抓他的衣袖，不料却被柳凌风轻轻的推开。<br/>“吩咐他回来在殿外候着，”说罢，他看了苍默一眼，冷着脸道:“站着做什么？”<br/>苍默知道他是真生气了，想着今天是彻底躲不过去了，不如乖乖听话，好让道长早些消气，于是听话的用秘法传音唤了人回来，随即乖觉地在柳凌风脚边跪下了。<br/>柳凌风显然不吃他这一套，用手指扣了扣书桌，下达了命令:“裤子脱了，趴着。”<br/>“道长～且先记着，等回了寝殿再罚可以吗?”这青天白日的，他虽然屏退了左右，可门外到底还守着这么多人，再算上他刚才还用密音传法让那位大臣回来，这么多的人在门外候着，他却在门内脱了裤子撅着屁股挨揍。<br/>若是他再不小心叫喊出声……也太……<br/>苍默红了耳尖，低声道:“道长给我留些面子，回去再罚好不好。”<br/>“少废话，你若不想我叫人进来观刑就尽管磨蹭。我昨晚便给你留了面子，是你自己保不住，我倒是没曾想到，昨晚那样的情形，你还敢对我说谎？”柳凌风实在是气了，气他的鲁莽、幼稚，更气他的不信任。<br/>苍默心里一咯噔，也不敢再磨蹭，三两下脱了裤子撩起上袍附身趴了下去。昨晚罚的本就不轻，虽然魔的体质恢复速度会快些，破皮的地方早已经结了痂，但其余地方也还是留着些许青青紫紫的印记。<br/>柳凌风环视了一周没见到称手的工具，只抄起了放在一旁的木头镇纸，从椅子上起来询问道:“你同我讲实话，你原先的计划是怎样的？”<br/>“我原本也只是说说而已，有些手段也没想过要用的，我本意……啊——”还没说完的辩解被一声惊呼打断，那镇纸打在臀上，疼痛就像是爆炸开一般，苍默疼的从书桌上一跃而起，条件反射的便伸手去捂自己的屁股。<br/>这一下，柳凌风用了十成十的力，苍默终于意识到事情的不对。想来平日里道长罚他就算是再生气也留了几分力气，今日却是真的一点情面都不给他留了，只这一下，便疼得他近乎崩溃。<br/>“道长……”苍默是真的怕了，他和柳凌风相处了大半年的时间，还从未受过这样的责罚，如此挨下去，今日不死也得丢了半条命了。<br/>“二十下，撑不住重算。”柳凌风用镇纸点了点桌面，毫不留情地下达了命令。<br/>外袍盖住了苍默颤抖的小腿，他捂着屁股不敢再上前，这样的惩罚他挨不起的，是他失算了，他从没想到原来柳凌风真要下死手揍他的时候，他会连一下都难以抗住。<br/>“翻倍。”一向温和的道长显然今日并没有多少耐心，他懒得说什么催促的话语，只是不咸不淡的将惩罚往上翻了一倍。<br/>“我趴！道长，莫要翻倍了，我真的受不住的。”说罢他赴死般重新撩起衣袍趴在了书桌上，侧过头用一双湿漉漉的双眼盯着他的道长，乞求能够得到原谅。<br/>随后，他得到的是那根木镇纸毫不留情的照顾。<br/>“嗷——呜呜——道长，道长别打了——”苍默疼的全身颤抖，那镇纸挨上臀肉总能死死压出一道雪白的痕迹，随后高高弹起，连带着他的臀肉也跟着不停的颤抖，随后传出爆炸一般的疼痛，就是说被撕咬掉一块肉，泛着钻进骨髓里的疼。<br/>苍默从来没想过自己会被两三下便揍得哭出声来，他此刻只能死死抓着书桌边缘，不停的求饶，臀上的伤势本就没好，此刻再被这样对待这，不出十下便已经肿成紫红色的馒头，结痂的伤口被再次照顾，重新破开皮冒出了血珠。<br/>苍默觉得自己的理智近乎崩盘，摇晃着头一边哭一遍撕心裂肺地求饶:“道长，饶了我吧，苍默知错了，道长呜呜呜——别打了，苍默疼了，苍默不敢了，道长别再打了呜呜——”<br/>柳凌风就像是铁石心肠，全然不顾年轻魔尊的叫喊，一下也不放水的照顾着他那早已挨不住了的臀肉。<br/>苍默实在是受不住，伸手便要去挡，只是双手还没沾上自己的臀，便被一道绳子捆了个结结实实。<br/>捆仙绳，太行山四大法宝之一，如今却被小题大做的用来对付这位不听话的魔尊。<br/>柳凌风将他双手连带着上半身一起困在桌上，抄着镇纸一下一下的左右照顾苍默的两团软肉。<br/>上半身被捆住，苍默只能无助地蹬腿，试图躲避那无情的责打。<br/>但那镇纸既然是在柳凌风手中，就必然一次都不会落空全部砸在了他那两处面积不大的臀肉上。<br/>苍默已经哭到哽咽，他实在无心去想门外有多少人，自己还要挨多少下，只扯着嗓子无用的不停求饶:“道长饶了我吧——啊——我受不住了，求您了——呜呜呜——我真的知错了，再也不犯了，啊——别打了，饶了我这一次吧——”<br/>柳凌风对此充耳不闻，连着打完二十下才收了手。<br/>那连续被责打的臀肿了近乎快有一倍大，翻卷着些白色的硬皮，甚至还有好几处都已经渗出了血珠。<br/>苍默伏在书桌上止不住的抽噎，眼尾早已哭的发红，汗珠和泪珠交织在一起打湿了耳发，他甚至连呼吸都带着止不住的抽泣。<br/>柳凌风看在眼里，说不心疼那是假的，自相识以来，他从未把苍默打成过这幅模样，这幅比之他幼年体都还要失态，还要脆弱的模样，但他到底还是捏紧了手中的镇纸，语气强硬:“还有二十下 我问，你答，若是回答让我不满意便从头开始，问完之后我会出去向你的那位大臣再确认一遍，若两遍问出的结果有什么不同，一处再加二十下，你且自己掂量着吧。”<br/>“道长，我说真话，道长别再打了，苍默什么都说，求求道长，我真的疼了，道长心疼心疼我，别再罚了。”苍默实在是被着20下打怕了，他一边摇头一边抽噎着回话。<br/>柳凌风没回应他，只是将镇纸抵上他的臀开始了问询:“你此番回魔界，是为何？”<br/>“是想……嗷……道长别打，别打了……”身后继续落下的责罚让苍默又重新绷起腿，他将头抵在书桌上，显得脆弱而可怜。<br/>“回话！”<br/>重重的一下落在大腿根部，苍默忍不住往后仰起头尖叫了一声不敢怠慢开始断断续续的坦白:“我想同族商议，嗷呜呜——商议娶道长回魔界，我让他们练兵是想呜呜，想如果道长不答应我，啊嗷——我便，我便让人围困太行山相逼，我错了！啊——我真的错了，饶了我吧道长——”<br/>“你知不知道若你拥兵围困太行山，将会造成什么样的后果？”柳凌风气他做事知道思虑周全，一下打在他那，渗着血珠的伤口处，终于让它们连成一条小线，簌簌地顺着大腿落了下来。<br/>“啊——苍默没想过，苍默知错了——道长饶了我吧，太疼了呜呜呜，太疼了——”<br/>柳凌风看他那流着血的伤口也知道今日不能再罚了，他叹了一口气，终于放缓了语气道:“仙魔两界相安无事多年，太行山乃是仙家圣地，你若真拥兵围困，届时必定挑起仙魔之战，又不知是如何的生灵涂炭。”<br/>苍默趴在书桌上，无力的将脸贴在桌面，他只觉得整张脸都已经哭的发烫，断断续续抽噎着回话:“是苍默思虑不周，苍默知错了，道长别再打了。”<br/>柳凌风安抚的拍了拍他的头，将镇纸放在他那惨不忍睹的臀上道:“今日不会再罚了，没罚完的九下记到明日，顶着罢，若我回来时掉了，便再记上二十。”<br/>说罢也不管苍默是何等羞臊，理了理衣袍，走出了书房。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>